Dormi Amore
by Chestnut Soul
Summary: Duerme amor mío, que mañana será un largo día, espero que mañana amanezcas mejor, no sabes lo triste que me pone verte así, te amo tanto Lily, ...


"**DORMI AMORE"**

No lo puedo creer, estamos los dos juntos, tu dormida y yo pensando en lo hermosa que te ves así, pareces una muñequita de porcelana, tan delicada, tan tranquila, tan… hermosa, todo eso a la vez, se que estás pasando por un momento difícil, tus padres se hallan muertos y tú acá sufriendo por ellos, pero no te preocupes que yo estoy acá para cuidarte y consolarte. Ya casi es media noche y tú sigues aquí a mi lado durmiendo tranquilamente sobre mi hombro después de tanto llorar.

_Stanotte voglio stare sveglio ancora un po'  
_

_Guardare mentre ti addormenti su di me  
_

_Mezzanotte se n'è andata ormai da un po'  
_

_So che sei stanca e crollerai  
_

_Vieni qui vicino a me  
_

_Sono qui appoggiati stringimi  
_

_Di me ti puoi fidare  
_

_E sogna il tuo futuro come tu lo vuoi_

Duerme amor mío, que mañana será un largo día, espero que mañana amanezcas mejor, no sabes lo triste que me pone verte así, te amo tanto Lily, tanto como para morirme de amor, solo con sentir tu delicioso aroma a lila impregnado en tu piel me vuelve loco, loco de amor.

- ¿James? – preguntaste con tu dulce voz.

- ¿Si? – pregunté amablemente

- Es que…, tuve un sueño horrible, donde mis padres eran atacados por mortífagos y yo… y yo no podía hacer nada – dijo bajando la cabeza. Yo al escuchar eso me puse totalmente pálido, tenía que decirle algo, pero era muy complicado ya que o era mentirle (cosa que no me gusta para nada) o romperle el corazón en mil pedazos y que empezara a llorar como una magdalena, pero creo que a veces es mejor aceptar la realidad.

- Mmm… Lily…, no se como decirte esto, pero… - ¿Por qué era tan complicado?, solo era decirle 'Lo siento Lily, tus padres fueron acecinados por mortífagos' – Lily, tu sueño… - me empecé a revolver el cabello muy nervioso – Lily, tus padres si están muertos – Listo, ya lo dije, solté la bomba. La pelirroja parecía no haberme escuchado cuando lo dije, aunque espero que si lo hubiera escuchado, porque creo que podré volverlo a repetir. - ¿Lily, ¿Estás bien?

- No…, no…, no puede ser – dijo mientras sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas - ¿Por qué?, ¿No entiendo?, ¿Qué es lo que querían los mortífagos con mis padres? – y después de tantas preguntas rompió en llantos, se le escuchaba tan destruida y yo lamentablemente no podía hacer nada más aparte de abrazarla muy fuerte.

- Lily, tranquila – dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello – No creo que a tus padres les hubiera gustado verte llorar.

- Es que no lo puedo evitar, pensar de que me quedé sola además nunca más volverlos a ver – dijo llorando aun más fuerte. No pude evitar enojarme cuando dijo que se quedaría sola, ¿Y que soy yo?, ¿Acaso estoy pintado?

- Lily, déjame decirte que no estás sola, yo siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pasé – ante semejante frase pude sacarle una linda sonrisa dedicada solamente para mi.

- Gracias James – dijo en un susurro.

_Dormi amore mio  
_

_Chiudi gli occhi su di me  
_

_La tua pelle sa  
_

_Di profumo di lillà  
_

_Buonanotte a te  
_

_Dormi bene vita mia  
_

_Tu sei dentro me babe_

- Lily, lo mejor será que vallas a la sala Común a descansar – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Si esta bien – dijo ella correspondiéndome la sonrisa.

Así comenzamos a bajar las largas escaleras hacia la sala Común, aun seguía lloviendo fuertemente, era como si Merlín estuviera furioso por aquel acontecimiento, y no es para menos, si yo fuera los mortífagos que mataron a los padres de Lily ya hubieran estados metros bajo la tierra. Que rabia le daba ver a su pelirroja llorar, verla triste le rompía el corazón, solo lo ponía feliz pensar que estaría toda su vida con Lily, hasta que la muerte los separe, definitivamente nada lo separaría de la pelirroja, ni siquiera el frío o las tormentas que se le vengan en el camino cambiarían lo que siente por ella.

- Llegamos – le dije a la pelirroja

- Creo, que no podré dormir – yo solo la miré extrañado – ¿James, quieres dormir conmigo? - Se le veía tan linda diciendo eso, sus pómulos se le sonrosaron un poco.

- ¿Por qué? – que estúpida pregunta, 'porque', que acaso no se me ocurrió decir otra.

- Es que bueno… - se había puesto muy nerviosa – No quiero dormir sola, no ahora – dijo sonriéndome.

- Está bien – dije, si no fuera porque la pelirroja estuviera ahí, hubiera gritado, saltado de felicidad por todo el colegio.

Nos acostamos en un sillón de la sala común, Lily ya estaba profundamente dormida, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, lamentablemente solo acá adentro en nuestros corazón hay paz, haya afuera hay un mundo totalmente diferente, pero eso no detendrá nuestro futuro feliz.

_Ho deciso che sarai per sempre tu  
_

_E niente al mondo mi separerà da te  
_

_Nemmeno il freddo o le tempeste nella via  
_

_Sarò un riparo un posto al caldo  
_

_Stringimi  
_

_Ascolta il mio cuore  
_

_Battiti di te e di me  
_

_Fuori c'è un mondo senza pace  
_

_E sogna il nostro futuro come tu lo vuoi_

Duerme amor mío, necesitas descansar, créeme que después de esto, no te sentirás más sola ya que yo siempre estaré contigo, nunca en la vida te dejaría sola, pronto seremos una sola persona, pero sabes que siempre te he tenido dentro de mi, siempre, siempre, recuerda que te amo. Solo por ahora Duerme mi amor.

_Dormi amore mio  
Chiudi gli occhi su di me  
La tua pelle sa  
Di profumo di lillà  
Buonanotte a te  
Dormi bene vita mia  
Tu sei dentro me babe... e sogna_

Di correre su un prato felice  
Senza alcun rimpianto  
Lontano da chi non sa amarti  
E sogna il tuo futuro come tu lo vuoi

Dormi amore mio  
Chiudi gli occhi su di me  
La tua pelle sa  
Di profumo di lillà  
Buonanotte a te  
Dormi bene vita mia  
Tu sei dentro me babe... babe

Dormi amore mio  
Chiudi gli occhi su di me  
C'è la luna che lenta passa su di noi  
Buonanotte a te  
Se ti svegli sarò qui  
Tu sei dentro me babe  
Tu sei dentro

**.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mmm..., bueno dudo que entiendan lo que dice de la canci****ón por eso la puse abajo en español, ¿Por qué no la puse en español primero?, por la simple razón de que se ve lindo en Italiano, el cantante se llama Paolo Meneguzzi y bueno la canción es muy bonita**, **por si la quieren escuchar solo búsquenla en youtube**

**Y bueno, espero que me dejen reviews por esta linda obra de arte XD**

**Cuídense mucho :D**

**LOS QUIERE MUCHO GINNY-POTTER151 **

Esta noche quiero permanecer despierto un poco '  
Viendo mientras duermes sobre mí  
Medianoche es algo por poco tiempo '  
Yo sé que estás cansada y deprimida  
Ven aquí a mi lado  
Estoy aquí apoyadote extrañándote   
Me di de confianza  
Y los sueños de nuestro futuro serán realidad

Duerme amor mío  
Cierra los ojos en mí  
Tu piel sabe  
Como aroma de la lila  
Buenas noches a ti  
Duerme bien mi vida  
Estás dentro de mí Babe

He decidido que estaremos juntos para siempre  
Y nada del mundo me separará de ti  
Ni siquiera el frío o tormentas en el camino  
Voy a la vivienda a un lugar cálido   
Extrañándote  
Escucha a mi corazón  
los latidos tuyos y míos  
Afuera hay un mundo sin paz  
Y los sueños de nuestro futuro serán realidad

Duerme amor mío  
Cierra los ojos en mí  
Tu piel sabe   
Como aroma de la lila  
Buenas noches a ti  
Duerme bien mi vida  
Estás dentro de mí babe ... Y los sueños 

Al correr sobre el césped feliz  
Sin pesar  
Lejos de aquellos que no conocen el amor  
Y los sueños de nuestro futuro serán realidad

Duerme amor mío  
Cierra los ojos en mí  
Tu piel sabe  
Como aroma de la lila   
Buenas noches a ti  
Duerme bien mi vida  
Estás dentro de mí babe ... Babe

Duerme amor mío  
Cierra los ojos en mí  
la luna lentamente pasa sobre nosotros   
Buenas noches a ti  
Si despiertas voy a seguir aquí   
Estás dentro de mí Babe  
Tu estás dentro.


End file.
